Huckleberry Hound
thumb|300px Huckleberry Hound is the main character in The Huckleberry Hound Show. He was voiced by Daws Butler. About Huck Huck is a blue dog that speaks with a Southern drawl and has a relaxed personality. He tries to perform jobs in different fields, ranging from policeman to dogcatcher, with results that backfire, yet usually comes out on top, either through slow persistence or sheer luck. Huck did not seem to exist in a specific time period as he has also been a Roman gladiator, a Medieval knight, and a rocket scientist. One regular antagonist is Powerful Pierre, a tall and muscular unshaven character with a French accent. Other regular villains are Dinky Dalton, a rough and tough western outlaw that Huck usually has to capture, and Crazy Coyote, an Indian who Huck often had to defeat who was his match. There were also two crows with Mafia accents who often annoyed Farmer Huck. A trademark of Huck is his tone deaf and off-key rendition of "Oh My Darling, Clementine", often used as a running gag. However in the short "Legion Bound Hound", it is also the name of his ex-fiancée, whom he tries to forget. He also commonly uses the phrase "and stuff like that there" in place of "and so on." While he did appear as a major character in most Hanna-Barbera spin-offs, Huck was put back into the spotlight in the television movie, The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, where he was portrayed as a reluctant town sheriff and falls in love with the Native American girl named Desert Flower. This was also Daws Butler's last performance as Huck (and several other of his characters) before his death. His "birthday" is January 17 and he is said to be the last living member of his family. Origin Based on the Southern Wolf character in the 1953 Droopy short "Three Little Pups", he was voiced by Daws Butler, who had given a similar voice and characterization to Reddy. Butler denied he based the voice on Carolinian actor Andy Griffith, as well as a neighbor he once knew, and had been using it since the late 1940s. For his part, Joseph Barbera recalls in his memoir, My Life in 'Toons, that when asked to demonstrate a Southern drawl, Butler noted where there were a number of regional variants thereof. Butler kept voicing Huck until his death in 1988. Filmography Television * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962) * Kellogg's commercials (1958-1962) * Yogi Bear & Friends, a syndicated animated series that aired between 1967 and 1968 * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979) * Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978–1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985–1986) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) * Yo Yogi! (1991) Films and Specials * Yogi's Ark Lark, a 1972 made-for TV movie for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue, a 1978 live-action television special * Casper's First Christmas, a 1979 TV special which had Casper the Friendly Ghost and Hairy Scary meeting Yogi and his gang * Yogi's First Christmas, a 1980 made-for-TV movie for syndication * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a 1982 television special starring Yogi and friends. * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration, a 1989 television special dedicated to the career of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * MetLife - "Everyone", a 2012 commercial featuring various well-known animated characters Guest Appearances * The Yogi Bear Show - "Yogi's Birthday Party" (1962) * The Brak Show - Unknown episode (2000's) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Droopy Botox" (2004) * Johnny Bravo - "Back on Shaq" (2004) * Evil Con Carne - "Hector, King of the Britons" (2004) - Voice only * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Irwin Gets a Clue" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) * Wacky Races (2017 TV series) - "Hong Kong Screwy" (2018) Casting History * Daws Butler - from The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) through The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration and Fender Bender 500 (1990) * Greg Berg - Yo Yogi! (1991) * Jeff Bergman - Cartoon Network promos and advertisements (1990's) * James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Bravo episode "Back on Shaq" (2004) * Tom Kenny - Evil Con Carne - "Hector, King of the Britons" (2004) * Billy West - Wacky Races (2017 TV series) - "Hong King Screwy" In Other Languages *Brazilian Portuguese: Dom Pixote *Bulgarian: Хъкълбери Хрътката *Croatian: Hucky i Prijatelji *Czech: Pes Filipes *Dutch: Huckleberry Hond *Finnish: Hakki-koira *French: Roquet Belles-Oreilles *German: Hucky. *Greek: Ηακλμερη Κηνιγοσκυλο *Hungarian: Foxi Maxi *Icelandic: Hökki Hundur *Italian: Braccobaldo Bau *Japanese: 珍犬ハックル (Chin-ken Hakkuru) *Polish: Pies Huckleberry *Portuguese: Dom Quixote *Spanish: similar to English *Swedish: Huckleberry Hund / Blåbärsjycken *Turkish: Hukleberri ve bese hondi Gallery HuckleberryHound zpsru2q4kri.png|Huck as a teenager in Yo Yogi! Cindy Bear huckleberry hound Yakky Doodle.jpg Ranger Smith Yogi Bear Cindy Bear Boo Boo Bear Huckleberry Hound Yakky Doodle.jpg Cindy Bear and Huckleberry Hound.jpg Hanna-Barbera-Huck-Show.jpg Huckleberry Hound Corn Flake Rooster.jpg Huckleberry Hound Title Card.jpg Huckleberry-hound.jpg Huckleberry-hound-model-cel-3.jpg Huckleberry-hound-i13.jpg Huckleberry-hound-locas-aventuras-dvd3878315112.JPG Huckleberry-Hound-hanna-barbera-25844418-500-500.png HUCKLEBERRY-HOUND-GOLD-KEY-POSTER.jpg HuckleberryHound-Front.jpg HuckleberryHound-Back.jpg Huckleberryhound news.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-27 at 7.02.08 AM.png d6e0jet-86148d31-c415-462f-9787-7a520266e8ec.jpg The Huckleberry Hound Show Cast.png Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Yogi Bear characters Category:Yo Yogi! characters